custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Onekai
Toa Onekai was once the matoran Oneharu. He was chosen to be one of the toa of Mankii Nui the paridise island. But along the way on his journey to become a toa, Makuta corrupted his mind turning him into a dark toa but the other toa mankii restored him of his light power. When he found the other Toa he was transformed into a stronger Toa with a new mask that allowed him to expel darkness from anything within a mile radius. He took the other toa Mankii into Karda nui after he was visited by the giant glowing Kanohi Tau telling him that a great disaster was about to happen, and that he must help the Toa nuva evacuate the Av-matoran. After that they hurried back to Mankii nui to make sure the Ma-matoran, and see if the makuta had already reached their home. They had fought off most of the makuta and took the matoran underground trying to escape the makuta above. Onezar After Oneharu's corruption from his toa journey, and becoming a dark toa. He was ordered by the makuta to hunt down the matoran who were destined to become the other toa Mankii. This plan was disrupted by the nearby turaga, who had seen the dark toa going towards the villages destroying whatever was in his path from their observation tower. After a long battle the turaga used the bits of their elemental power and tried to fight him off. During this the destined toa mankii were becoming toa while the makuta were fixing their gaze on the fight in amusement. Then the Toa came and intervined the fight and ended it by combining their power and trapping Onezar and his makuta and rahi servents. The dark Onekai When Onekai was still Onezar the dark toa he was defeated and imprisoned by the Toa Mankii, he rested in the protodermis cage. After a few months of resting in the cage makuta found him and freed him, and made him into a stronger Toa and gave him a new name to show he was no longer the weak Onezar, with new power he was literaly the Nuva of the toa mankii. His body changed but his personality stayed the same. As soon as his power was completly charged he got back to stirring up trouble. In order to defeat Onekai without destroying him they had to find The toa of Healing and Toa of Light. When the Toa came back with The two new Toa. One sacrificed his life and the other most of his healing power to bring onekai back from his twisted state of darkness Onekai's rebirth At first the effects of the Toa's healing of the dark transformation left him in a vegatative state, but over time he regained movement and began working with his fellow toa. As soon as he was fully restored to his health he assumed the position of the leader of the toa mankii. Onekai's Downfall While Onekai and the other toa tried to save the matoran, makuta teridax was figuring out how to destroy them. Makuta Teridax finally decided to get the toa out in the open and finally strike them down. This plan didnt finish off the toa, but did leave Onekai and most of the other toa severly injured. Onekai's damage to his arms eventually became so severe they had to cut them off and replace one with the arm they salvaged from a broken down Exo-Toa. And the other with a arm from a toa from his matoran rescue team that had been killed during a rakashi attack. Soon after, onekai and his team of toa and matoran warriors went on a mission to the legendary chamber of death to retreive the mask of death the fail safe created by the other great beings in case mata-nui began to disobey so much that he needed to be shut down. Soon, after reaching the chamber they found the mask missing and that teridax had his dark hunters steel it ages ago during mata-nui's slumber. Also to their suprise, arising from a toa canister was a toa of death made from a dark hunter that was used in experiments with the mask. Though the Mask of death was very much in control over the dark hunter, he was misguided by Makuta that Mata-nui had tried to lead the toa and the order of mata-nui against the other great beings and brainwashed the matoran but the order of makuta stopped them, and the great spirits left Teridax in charge. But after a long battle of confusion the Toa of death named after his mask: joined the toa in their mission to kill Teridax and find mata nui's spirit. But during the battle Onekai's body parts were destroyed by Akingi and in order to save him, his remaining teammates fused his remaining parts into a exo-toa. Onekai left akingi in charge, and eventually died from makuta destroying the exo-toa sustaining his life. And removed the toa of death's mask sucking all but a inch of life out of him, driving it to insanity and trying to bring onekai back to life while babbling nonsense. Mask and Weapons Mask: Kanohi Sumyn(altered) Weapons: Twin scythes of light and darkness(formerly) Scythe of Light, and a arm cannon(Formerly) Sonic Arm cannon, Extendable claw(Currently) Powers Power to Sense dark or corrupted beings nearby, cleanse corrupted masks, Easily shows others truthes, power to survive fatal attacks(if it leaves mask together, limited amount of times 10/10 used).